And So It Continues
by JazzyMcWier
Summary: Series of McWeir Little Things moments. Lost moments from season 2 starting with: The Hive.
1. Hive Tag

Author: JazzyMcWier

Chp 1: The Hive

Thanks to fififolle for letting me steal her idea. :-D

In response to many questions, no, this is not from Radek's POV. Sorry to any who I confused.

Guard's POV

* * *

She didn't see me, standing in the background; didn't see me as I stood the night watch while she came to take Dr. Beckett's place.

"Oh…Rodney, what'd you do now?" She sighed, resting her head on her steepled hands.

"I…don't…know," Dr. McKay moaned lightly, shifting a bit. "Can you…y'know…help me with this?" He gestured weakly at a tangled know of wires.

"Sure," She passed her hands through the knot until it was almost dissolved back into straight wires. "There, it's all back now," As she was placing her hand back properly on her knee, his caught it.

"No. Don't…leave." And in saying so, he passed out again.

"Alright, I won't." She whispered, holding onto his hand. From where I stood, it seemed like she was gripping him for dear life. "Just you don't leave _me._" The next hour consisted mainly of periodic sighs and caressing his hand. Once, she even stroked his hair, letting her hand slide down to his cheek. Of course, she obviously thought no one was there, or she'd never comprise her impartiality in such an evident way. Very few people here see her affection for Dr. McKay; they all gossip about her and Col. Sheppard, but there are a few of us who have seen these times and known that the others are wrong.

"Jeannie?" McKay sighed as he turned on his side, facing towards where she sat. Opening his eyes, the surprise and—strangely, coming from this arrogant man—love, registered on his face. "'Liz'beth?" She nodded then.

"How ya feelin'?" He tried to sit up but fell back against the pillows with a slight thump.

"Not as pretty as usual." His eyes fluttered back to closed and his breathing became deeper, while his grip on her hand loosened the slightest bit.

"No, not so much." She smoothed his hair and kissed his forehead, something which made me barely hold in a shocked sigh.

She stayed there all night, never once getting up for a drink or trip to the bathroom. However, when the first nurse walked into the open room, she left. Laying his limp hand on the side of the bed, she looked at him once, then turned and walked out the door the nurse had come in through. But what she didn't see was that hand grasp a bunch of bedsheets in a sad attempt to replace the warmth of her hand being there.

Dr. Weir is way out of my league, but maybe there's still hope for him.

_Finis

* * *

_

Next time: Epiphany. 


	2. Epiphany Tag

Author: JazzyMcWier

Chp. 2: Epiphany tag

Rodney's POV

* * *

"Yeah, the other's'll be at least five minutes, and judging by the location of the power source, we've got a long walk ahead of us, so…" I pat the seat next to me with such force that dust, dirt, and other such…outdoors-y things come flying up. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her sit down right by where she's standing, which, _coincidentally_, happens to be far away from me. "Oh." It's out of my mouth before I can stop it, so I make it seem like I'm thinking about the _geographical planning_ I'm doing, rather than about her.

"What?" She speaks up. How clichéd, I know, but…_O, bright angel, speak again_.

"Hmmm?" I glance to her, my hands still typing, "What what?" I look back at my laptop screen and there's a large, glaring anomaly. Not one of the small ones we usually miss but then make up for later, but one that anybody who can read a computer screen could see. "Oh, now that is odd."

"What is it?" She walks over to me and, amazingly, sits down where I had originally been pointing. Score 1 for Team McKay.

"Look at this," I turn the screen towards her, pointing at the strange power surge that keeps popping up. It doesn't sounds like much, but it is.

"What is that?" I turn the screen back to me and keep typing, trying to figure that same question out. "Rodney?"

"I don't know…yet, but I'm going to find out." With my great peripheral vision, I see her raise her eyebrows and smile enigmatically, like she always does. And I'll be damned if I can't figure why she does! At some other time, of course. I've got a lot on my mind, what with trying to save John and all.

"I know you will." And, with that, she opens her bag, pulling out the machine she used to decipher the Ancient writing and starts fiddling with it. "This is really amazing, Rodney, look!" She sounds so excited, so enthusiastic that I turn and stare at the so-called _words,_ and all I see is gibberish. She's the linguist, not me.

"I'm sure it is, 'Liz'beth, but I—" She puts a hand up.

"I know, you need to work. I know what you're doing, Rodney, I just wanted to show you. Sorry for disturbing you." There's a smile on the corners of her lips and she reminds me of the story of _Peter Pan. _Yes, I've read a classic, try not to faint. But with the secret kiss in the right corner of her mouth, for the one who has "slipped in and out of heaven." I wonder if that was Simon's kiss. Anyways, I drag my attention up to her beautiful, green-hazel eyes, which, while amused, look vaguely sad.

"Yes, yes…well, then." She goes back to the language and I go back to trying to discover what the random power source is. After a moment, she shivers and zips up her jacket.

"Is it just me or did it just get a bit colder in here?" I notice it is getting rather chilly in here, so I—being the gentleman that I am—take off my jacket and hand it to her. Rather awkwardly, I might add.

"Oh…thank you. How gentlemanly of you." She's mocking me, I can tell, but, unless I'm much mistaken, there's something else there.

"Yes, well, what can I say?" I smirk at her in my most winning way. "I'm just like that, I guess." She smiles at me—what would be called in a lesser woman, giggling— softly.

"Yes, you are." And we stare into each other's eyes, I stop typing and reach to her, our fingers interlocking…And Conan the Barbarian, here, walks through the portal.

"Ronan. Hello." She seems flustered, but, as always, pulls herself together.

"Doctor." He nods briefly, as he always does. "How we doin' with finding Sheppard?" He directs this at me. I barely bite back a sigh, and tell him what I've found and glance to Elizabeth. Her eyes are full of regret and something brighter, something I can't decipher. But, oh, will it be a fun challenge to.

Maybe next time, then.

_Finis_

* * *


	3. Critical Mass Tag

Author: JazzyMcWier

Disclaimer: Probably should've put this before, but...nope...still don't own 'em.

Liz's POV

Sorry this took so long to post...I've been having problems with the posting part of this system, so...

* * *

I'm scared. For the first time since we came to the "City of the Ancestors," I'm afraid of real people, not just the Wraith. Well, with the exception of Kolya, but he has never been under my command. Pondering on that thought, I notice that it's suddenly gotten colder, but it's probably just the memory of Kolya holding a gun at my head, and walking around my city with his small army. My city. Ha. Yeah, right.

The doorbell pings and I glance up from the silver pocketwatch I'm playing with. The doorbell pings again, twice, then a third time, along with the grating, yet somewhat comforting voice of Dr. McKay.

" 'Liz'beth! Liz'beth, you in there?" A knocking. "Are you okay?" Sighing, I get up and open the door, sliding it open to him standing there, in his wrinkly pants and tight-fitting shirt—I blush a bit at that, as I always do—with his hands flitting about. What a sight I must prove for him! My hair—longer than I've ever had it, but I must admit, it looks kinda sexy—all mussed up, pink fuzzy socks on my feet, my white chenille robe slightly open, and I can see his eyes travel down then snap up to our surroundings, a sweet blush on his cheeks. "Hi, uh…Are you…okay or…?" I smile forcedly then stand back a bit, inviting him in.

"You want some coffee?" His bright blue eyes light-up even more—well, not literally, seeing as how Caldwell was the unwitting Gou'ld, not him. But if Caldwell could have a symbiote in him, any of us could. And that means Rodney, even.

"Sure, if you're…" He's amusing. He's so caring, but so unsure of whether or not I want his care. I don't blame his hesitance, either. I haven't given him much room for friendship, let alone room for something more. This year has been…different. We've fallen away from each other, through no fault of his, though. It's mine. And I intend to mend that.

"Rodney, I'll be fine. Come on in." He walks in hesitantly, taking in my room with much interest.

"So…that coffee you were talking about?"

"Yeah, over here." I go to what works as an Ancient mini-kitchen. I turn to him with two mugs of French Vanilla coffee as he sits—somewhat uncomfortable, I note—on my bed. "There's a balcony out there," I hand him the mug and our fingers connect a very slight bit. His fingers tighten reflexively against mine and I look away towards the door leading to the aforementioned balcony.

"Oh. Thanks. Yeah, uh…" Rodney swallows nervously and takes the mug from my outstretched hand. "To the balcony, then?" I nod in what I hope is an inviting way. "Right. To the balcony." He sweeps his hand forward in a half-bow, very odd and uncharacteristic of him. Then again, a couple of weeks ago, he _did _offer me his jacket in John's time-dilation field, so, anything is possible. It's also possible that I don't know him as well as I assume.

"Mmm…" We step out into the cool twilight air and immediately I feel the goosebumps on my arms prickle. It's a nicer feeling when it's welcome, as the wind's welcome over my body. A hand appears in my field of vision, blocking my view of the slick, oil-black ocean swirling around my balcony.

"Penny for your thoughts," I turn to him, leaning easily against the rail, my hair blowing before my eyes. Seeing his worried face and the look in those eyes when he surveys me through his long eyelashes, I decide to tell him everything.

"Kavanagh said something to me," Rodney snorts, an annoyed, skeptical sneer on his mouth as he glances out towards the waving ocean.

"He says a lot of things, Elizabeth, or haven't you noticed?" I feel myself smirk at that.

"He and I, as you know, are not getting along, shall we say?" Another snort, this time dryly amused.

"Hardly surprising news. Go on."

"And he said—let me see if I've got it right—oh, yes, '_There's no need for the Trust to blow it up when Dr.Weir's at the helm!'" _I glance down, away from those intense, scandalized eyes, mine filling with what I hate to admit are tears.

"Oh, Liz…Come here," He puts his (surprisingly!) muscular arm around me and awkwardly eases me to him in what might be called a hug. I've been using that word an awful lot with him. Awkward. What a strange word for such a strange feeling. But this feels quite natural, and not a bit awkward, once we settle into it.

_"Dr. Weir…."_ Zelenka. He's a sweet man and I love him like a brother, but right at this moment, I know Rodney and I are thinking the same thing: damn the man! _"Dr. Weir? I need to see you in lab2, please. I've got something you need to see." _Rodney's the first to pull back.

"I…uh…we should probably go see…what Radek wants…"

"Yeah," I sigh, leaning back against the rail again, slurping my coffee. "I guess." I glance up coquettishly, the show of affection making me a bit bolder. He clears his throat and takes a gulp of cold coffee and leans against the rail, mimicking my pose, but with a more _male_ stance.

"So…to the labs?" He holds an arm out for me to take and I saunter over to him.

"Yeah…then how about a walk in the moonlight?" I take a peek at his shocked face, seeing his expression transform into one of sly contentment. He expects me to take his arm, but he doesn't expect me to do what I do. I give him a sweet, quick wink.

At least there's one person I don't have to be afraid of. And he's standing right next to me.

* * *

Next...Grace Under Pressure. Mwahahaha... 


End file.
